


An Unlikely Competition

by Leviosally468



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: ...sort of?, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468
Summary: What the hell is Fledge actually doing in there? Link is an insatiable twink….Ghirahim is a cock-thirsty rockhound. Fledge's role is very minor in all of this (and probably in for a sexual identity crisis of his own soon)
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	An Unlikely Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdingbreaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingbreaths/gifts).



> Okay, I started working on part of this chapter for my original GhiraLink epic that began to write itself in my head at 3-fucking-30 in the morning when what I really wanted was to sleep, NOT to lay awake thinking about how I can get these two idiots into further trouble, but…the heart wants what the heart wants…SO, after writing the most lascivious cum shot scene my unceasing brain could dredge up (at 3-fucking-30 in the morning) I decided it worked better as a One-Shot, so I’ve posted it separately. Feel free to read it as part of the larger story if you wish, but it is quite filthy. …also, you can thank “holdingbreaths” for the inspiration. Just read the most glorious fic by them, so if you haven’t checked out their work yet, please do.

  
His head still felt as though it had been stuffed full of cotton, as Link trudged down the hall of Knight Academy to his room. Ghirahim had not stirred or spoken in the time it had taken Link to make it back through the Fire Sanctuary and back to Skyloft. He likely felt just as miserable as Link did now…’serves him right, really’…Link thought half-heartedly to himself, The Demon's taunts ringing in his ears. He opened the door to his room and un-dressed for a much-needed nap, setting the fully restored blade upon the bed and snuggling up to it. He ran his fingers over the handsome hilt, no longer cruel or menacing. It was no longer Demise’s sword really…it was his. Ghirahim was _his_. With that comforting thought his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
“Ngh! Ack! Ngh!....”  
  
Links eyelids shot open, and he sat bolt upright, feeling first for the sword at his side. Then, he blew out a slow breath, his eyes rolling as he sagged back into his pillows. Evening had fallen, and the noise was drifting through the thin wall that separated his room from Fledge’s. The idiot was working out late again. At least, Link hoped he was working out…  
  
“I swear to Hylia, if I wasn’t stuck in this prison, I would go over there right now and give that deplorable bag of flesh something to moan and groan about!” Ghirahim’s aggravated whisper drifted from under the cotton cloth that still protected the blade. Link's heart skipped as his head whipped around.  
  
“Well, look who’s awake…” He murmured, a broad smile splitting his face.  
  
“I’m not sure how you get any rest through that racket. And to think, you actually encouraged this behavior…” The Demon fumed.  
  
“I’m feeling better as well, thank you for asking.” Link replied; a low hiss issued from the hilt.  
  
“…You know…now that we’re awake, we could have a little fun of our own…” Link could almost hear the wheels and cogs turning in the other man's foul little mind. While this usually meant nothing good, he decided to play the devil’s advocate anyway;  
  
“We both know you’ll tell me whether I inquire or not, so fire away…”  
  
“Good boy…” The hilt hummed as a throaty chuckle emanated from deep within. “Now I say ‘we’ but as I am still not in a fit position to leave the sword, that makes you the star of the show…” ‘Wonderful’, Link thought, but his groin twitched expectantly all the same.  
  
“ _Touch yourself_.” His oily voice was dead serious.  
  
Link froze where he lay; he didn’t know what he had been expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that. Even more annoyingly, his crotch stirred, very interested to know the plot to this so-called ‘show’ despite what Link thought.  
  
“I’m not—“  
  
“Surely you know how?”  
  
“Of course I do!”  
  
“So what’s the harm in a little battle of noise-making?” The Demon practically simpered in his ear. “I promise to help you…” He wheedled. Unbidden, Links cock strained against his cotton undershorts; his eyes closed, his lips parted, and his hand drifted between his legs.  
  
“I can practically hear your arousal from here…” The Demon crooned. Fuck.  
Link raised himself up on his knees; unwrapping the sword and propping it against the wall, he rested his left hand on his hip. Breathing hard, he slid his other hand down the front of his shorts and revealed his aching erection.  
  
“Gmff! Ack!” Went Fledge.  
  
“MMMMMM!…..AHHHH!….” Groaned Link.  
  
“My my, you do put on quite a show…” Whispered the sword. “Lie back…” He breathed huskily. Link did as he was told, surprising himself with how much the entire situation turned him on. “Now, how might you occupy that other lonely, free hand of yours?” Link's breath caught, but he obediently brought the fingers of his left hand to his lips and inserted them into his mouth. “You are a _naughty_ boy…” Ghirahim oozed.  
  
“Ack! Nnnngg!” Link groaned, trailing moistened fingers over his hip and pressing a thumb inside, thrusting his hips as he worked his throbbing member.  
  
“Mffff! Ack!” Went Fledge.  
  
“Who knew what a dirty little hero you could be…but I can barely hear you from in here…” Ghirahim growled wickedly. The sword slid suddenly from its upright position against the wall, landing with a soft ‘flump’, the hilt pointing up between Links thighs. He hesitated… _fuck_ no. NOT happening.  
“Come on, little hero, are you in it to win it or not?” Ghirahims sing-song voice drifted upward; “Besides, I want in on the fun. And don’t lay there in shock pretending you don’t want to…pretending you don’t want _me_.” Oh, Goddess help him. Withdrawing his fingers, Link grasped the hilt in his left hand and crossed his legs beneath him, coming into a seated position. Perhaps just a lick…With his right hand he continued to rub down his cock and with his mouth he began to run his tongue over the smooth handle of the sword, tracing its nooks and crevices in an intimate way. “That’s it, Skychild…it’s only me…” Ghirahim whispered, as Link swirled the hilt in his mouth. “Now, are you ready to make that little wretch run screaming? ...Or perhaps you’ll be the one screaming…either way…” The Demon broke off in a hoarse whisper. Link removed the dripping hilt from his mouth, looking deeply into the blood-red ruby gleaming up at him. He wasn’t sure when his brain had finally merged the idea of the sword’s hilt with Ghirahims cock; probably when all of his thought centers’ cells had made the mad dash south into his cock. Whatever misgivings he had were suddenly scorched away as The Demon breathed;  
  
“ _Do it_. I want to feel it….to savor it…” Link swallowed, laying back into his pillows and drew his knees to his chest. Slowly, he brought the dripping pommel of the sword to his hole and pressed gently, massaging himself open.  
  
“NNNNGGGHHHHHH….MMMMMMMM!” He moaned, his head swimming.  
  
“Ack! Ungh! A—“ Fledge paused in the other room.  
  
“That’s it….” Ghirahim coaxed. Breathing deeply, Link pushed the gently rounded end of the hilt inside.  
  
“GAAAAHHHHH! UUUUHHMMMMM! UHM! UHM!” Grunted Link, pumping his cock, careening toward orgasm.  
Silence met him from the other room, as a grin turned the corners of his parted lips. He bit off a yell, retracting the hilt from within him; holding it level with his cock, he jerked a hot spurt of come all over the gleaming gemstone that he had somehow come to equate with Ghirahim's face. He heard a soft click from the other room, as Fledge tried to exit as softly as he could. Link couldn’t help himself, he began to giggle uncontrollably, turning to bury his face in his pillow.  
  
“Well done, indeed, my vulgar little sparrow. However, at the risk of being an utter _killjoy_ , I suggest you wash this off soon, or you’ll be picking off cement later.”  
  
“Shut up, Ghirahim” He choked amid a fresh fit of laughter.


End file.
